The Prnkipas of the Thalasa
by NothingMoreThanStories
Summary: On a stormy day in the small town of Harlandsburg Jennifer Hunt saves a life. Day by day, a friendship blossoms between the two young souls. Questions arose and ended up falling down the drain as love replaces all odds.
1. Chapter 1

As time ticked by slowly, the throng of people packed in the small diner thinned with every bypassing minute. The loud chaos soon turned to a chipper of voices and the soft 80's tune played smoothly in the background. Thirty minutes until midnight. Thought Jennifer, counting down the time that its going to take the last table to clear.

The usual bustling kitchen was clean and sparkling, with not a hair of another employee in sight. They all had left after finishing the last orders and washing the kitchen and dirty dishes, the were off.

"All expect me." Mumbled a grumpy teenage girl, her chin resting on her hand as she blew at the piece of hair that managed to loosen itself from the messy bun. Her chocolate brown eyes studied the happy faces.

_How could they smile and laugh? How could they stay happy?_ Wondered the girl.

A pair of eyes locked with hers, gesturing with his hands for the bill. She nodded, her fingers typing in the password then she proceeded to print out the bill. While the bill is being printed, Jennifer turned around and picked out the silver tray off of the shelf. Snatching the already printed bill, she made a beeline to the specific table.

A smile graced her pump lips though it never reached her eyes. "Here's your bill, Sir." Carefully she placed the small tray onto the table, then picked up the empty dishes. Throwing a fleeting smile at the family sitting around the table, she returned to the , she placed the dirty dishes in the dish washer after cleansing it with water and dumping away what bits of food are leftover.

The chatter faded in a distant and the door swung open with the soft jingle of bells before it closed again behind the family. Drying her hands with a cloth she made her way back into the diner. Locking the door and flipping the open sign to closed. Her hand lingered on the door knob for awhile as she stood fascinated by the sudden change of weather. The black sky was now covered with thick grey clouds that were mourning the loss of a precious soul. A gush of rain smacked onto the ground; the clouds started to weep. Crackling thunder and strikes of lightning cut through the clouds. The booming sound shook the ground Jenny stood on.

A soft ding of the timer caused Jenny to jump in a start. The teenager turned around aburtly heading back to the table. Her footsteps ceased in front of the table, glaring at the pile of mess that family made.

_Seriously, you'd think a Mother, Father and teenage daughter would now how to eat. Obviously, they don't. I'm sure as hell none of their Mothers taught them how to eat like a proper human being and not like a bunch of monkeys. _

Sauce stained the table, boys of food scattered on the table and fell on the ground nonetheless it's a pile of mess. The brunette grimaced in distaste.

_More work for me. _

Silently, she thanked Marcus for being genuine enough to mop the floor, clean the tables and organize the other empty tables. Now all Jenny has to do is clean up behind the hooligans and take out the trash. A simple task.

The clock chimed, signaling the end of Friday night. Her damp cloth wiped away the last stain of sauce and the spots of sprayed soap. The background music playing is one of the recent songs of the days. Jenny hummed to the tune, bobbing her head. Her hands hauled up the chair and flipped it so its resting on the table; moving on to the other two and doing exactly what she did a second ago.

She was finally done with the cleaning.

The storm outside had subsided to a soft drizzle of rain, yet the sky remains a stormy grey color. Her vans hit the floor quietly as she made her way towards the bag of trash that Gilbert bless his heart collected. She dumped the leftover dirt, tied the trash bags and carried two at a time to the backdoor. Placing two at the time on the steps, until a pile of trash bags was gathered. Her light fingers hauled two at a time and threw them into the trash can, proceeding with the same technique until all trash is thrown away for good.

A groan wafted with the air came from behind the bunch of trash her hands nervously onto her jeans, Jenny hesitantly poked her head around a huge trash can. Her heart shattered at the sight of a teenage boy, no older than she is. His lips a light shade of blue and his clothing drenched, clinging to every muscle on his arm and chest; he was laying on the ground motionless. He violently shivered, he's obviously freezing! The chocolate brown orbs wandered up to his face and bore into his mesmerizing sea blue-green eyes that peeked up at her through his thick dark lashes.

"Help.." He rasped.

She shuddered suddenly aware of the fact that she too is drenched from head to toe. Her teeth clattered. Her gaze wandered down his body at the bloody leg.

"O-okay." Jenny stammered a reply.

Her body cautiously made its way towards the stranger, well aware and alerted. Gently, she heaved the boy up to his feet. His arm rested around her shoulder as he limped his way over to the door. Her petite form struggled with the extra weight on her shoulder. Jenny could hear his faint heart beat pounding due to her being this close to the boy, she could also feel his icy hand clutching her shoulder for dear life and the sound of his heavy breathing.

They managed to make it inside before one of them tumbles to the ground. _I got to keep him warm. Think Jenny, what would mom do when you catch a cold? _Her mind pondered around, searching for ideas that would keep the boy warm enough to stop shuddering. Water dripped on the floor, drawing a trail behind Jenny.

_Hot coco always made me feel better, and fluffy blankets helped in keep me warm. _With that thought in mind the brunette bustled around the diner in search of blankets. She was sure that there's a bunch of them in here somewhere, or else what would the diner do to keep the guests warm on a cold winter day?

_Heaters! That's it, open the heaters. Why didn't I think about that before?_ She mentally kicked herself. _The switch is in the basement below.. Oh God. _Gulping nervously, Jenny hesitantly made her way over to the basement door.

The door creaked open, overwhelming darkness met her sight of view. The top of stairs touched by the dull glow of the diner's few lightened lights showed however the descending steps were swallowed in darkness, hiding them from the bare eyes. Jenny leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes while her hand seeks the light switch that shall fill this room with light. Her hands fumbled through the darkness, brushing lightly against the walls that are bathed by shadows on a quest to find the switch. Finally her hands brushed a smooth and cold surface, her fingers felt the smooth surface then flicked the switch open.

The bulbs flickered open, frightening away the darkness. Dark shadows clung to the walls seemingly afraid of the light. Her small feet took the first step down, the step groaned under the pressure. Briskly she cascaded the stairs, towards the many switches lining the walls; each of different color, size and shape. Labels were added over each switch to identify the use of it. Her gaze averted from one label to another, searching for the specific switch to turn on the heaters.

A bright neon colored label stood out with the word _heater _printed on it in capital letters. Her fingers slided the switch to the left to open. Amongst hearing loud noise of air pipes roaring with life, fans blowing and the scraping of metal against metal Jenny made her way back to the top of the stairs; turned off the light and locked the door upon exiting the basement. Warm air flooded through the AC, spreading throughout the diner.

_Check on the boy. _Her conscious whispered softly. Long slender legs followed the demand into the diner, where the teenager rested on one of the red sofa's. His eyelids sealed close with long brown lashes caressing his high cheekbone, his chest moved in a relaxing pattern of calm breathes. He's asleep. Jenny tiptoed her way towards him. Her legs stopped in front of him, crouching downwards to come in length with his eyes. Her delicate fingers brushed away his fringe, that had fallen and covered his eyes from sight. Her hands felt his temperature. He wasn't freezing but his body was still cold, the shivering stopped which is a good sign.

A strange urge arose, electrifying her insides and jolting through her bones. She wanted to kiss him; wanting to explore his mouth with her tongue, battling a war of lust and to feel his smooth lips onto hers. She didn't know where that sudden rush of desire came from, but she couldn't deny it either. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she took a step back. The more the distance separating them the better.

A few inches away stood Jenny, her eyes a glaze and transfixed on the beautiful creature before her. _Where did he come from? What happened to him? How could I stop the bl- _As the questions begun to pile up, her eyes took the time to search his body for any visible injuries. To her relief there was no injuries and what caused her body to paralyze in shock was the fact the bleeding leg wasn't anymore and scar was gone, all that remains are the stains of blood and the ripped cut on his jeans.

_How did he heal so fast?_

_That's abnormal.. _


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes stung with unshed tears. He could feel his heart twisting about, turning with such force that it sent shivers down his spine and strokes of pain shot up his legs, though he carried on running. Knowing that if he stopped all that would remain is ash. The roar of the beast forced the ground tremble with fear. Stumbling through the woods is a very handsome young man with dark raven hair falling down his eyes, a strong jaw, a well toned body and eyes that got women falling at his feet; the orb battles between blue and green, shimmering like the waves of the sea and falling into pools of black.

The beast gave a vicious roar and lunged at Percy. Swiftly Percy took a sharp turn and avoided the heavy body of the beast from crushing him. The monster growled in frustration, his body illuminated for a second before a blast of flames erupted from its mouth. Burning down trees and missing Percy's shirt an inch. The smell of flames burning down trees and seeping into tree trunks clung to the air with thick swirls of smoke. He coughed, staggering on his own footsteps. He didn't know where his friends are or if he'll ever make it. His hands patted his pockets in search of a pen - his weapon that had defeated many monsters before- by uncapping the pen a Celestial bronze sword appears in its place, he calls it Riptide. HIs pockets were empty and the monster is growing in close.

The thunder rumbled above, pounding into his ears as rain gushed down drowning the pits of fire scattered around the woods. Sweat dripped down his forehead - sure he's invincible but even a powerful man would tire after days of no rest. The woods opened up into a glaze yet trapped him at the same time. A mountain arced around in a semi circle, blocking the left, right and front exit; leaving only the woods behind him open. He has to face the fire breathing monster.

Turning around, he stood awaiting the arrival of - whatever that monster is called. He held his breath and strained his ears. The woods were silent, minus the twitter of birds and the ripple of a river. His fist clenched. A rustle of bushes and his eyes averted to the site of sound but nothing emerged. He waited and waited; nothing came out. Just when he started to relax, a loud bleat, a roar and a hiss ecchoed together as one, rumbling throughout the woods. Percy Jackson gulped heavily with eyes darting around. The sound stifled to a stop allowing the eerie silence to clog around him. Yet again he awaited with fear and a spark of curiosity. The young man slipped his hands into his pockets in search of his sword. The demi-gods hand caressed something smooth and cold, with a smirk he pulled out his weapon. Percy summoned his sword by uncapping the tip; in a split second the pen extended into a Celestial bronze sword that shimmers with power. Thunder boomed and lightening flickered, the wind rustled the trees making it harder to grasp onto the whereabouts of the monster.

Time seemed to slow down as he waited, impatiently. His knees wobbled beneath his weight. He could feel sleep creeping its way into his mind, feeding on his desire to remain awake. Heavy eyelids fluttered, battling to grapple onto the string of conscious. No hero battles a monster with his body on the verge of falling asleep. The three voices rumbled from somewhere before him though the storm made it hard to tell its exact location. He swung the sword from one hand to the other, relaxing the tension that his body wore.

The monster jumped over a bush of wild blueberries or what looked like blueberries. Two words described everything, _Holy shit. _Percy in all his five years of battling monsters he had never, ever met such gruesome creature like the one standing before though one doesn't quite fit the description of this specific monster. This one is composed of three animal parts; a goat, a lion and a snake. Imagine a normal lion, now picture the face of a goat arising from its back, okay? Did you get the picture? Where the end of the tail should be, a snake face replaced the bushy fur. The three heads spat fire at the Demi-god which happened to dodge the flames in time. The monster circled its prey, studying it with six calculating eyes. The three headed freak of a monster lunged at Poseidon's son, the boy swift side stepped the attack. The lions mouth opened and a strip of fire poured out of it, Percy reacting quickly and rolled on the floor. The beast growled. It lunged and Percy rolled. Though Percy's attention focused on the lion it forgot the hissing tail end. The tail whipped to the side and opened its mouth, the fangs of the snake tore through his pants and dug into his flesh. HIs knees buckled and he fell to the floor crying in agony, his grasp on the sword detached it clattered to the ground. The bite seared with a sizzling fire, its heat spreading through every inch of his body. The snake loosen its mouth and pulled away. He screwed his eyes shut and rolled to the side.

The sound the monster made sounded suspiciously like laughter. His nose burned whenever he inhaled, wincing he got up to his feet and grabbed Riptide.

"If you want me so bad, come and get me, ugly!" He called for the beasts attention with his arm stretched open.

The lion snarled, the goat baa and the snake hissed venomously. All in all the beast (or beasts) started to seethe in anger. It bellowed fire, however the demi-god wasn't fast enough and the fire caught his left arm. The beast ran towards percy and percy did the same. When the monster were an inch away, Percy jumped and positioned his sword with its tip downwards and thrust it into the beast. The monster degenerated into dust that floated away with the wind.

The son of the sea God, tumbled to the ground. His breathing shallow. He crawled towards a tree and pushed himself to his feet.

_**-TPOTT-**_

He staggered through the woods, walking towards the faint lights from a near by city.

The lights got closer and closer until he stood in the middle of them. Through bleary eyes he could make out a one story building with large windows, that looked a lot like a diner out of Grease. He struggled froward then tripped over a brick and fell to the ground. He laid sprwaled on the ground, behind large trash cans drenched and bleeding.

_**-TPOTT-**_

Minutes maybe hours later, he heard the unmistakably shuffle of footsteps coming his way. "Please, father let it be someone who could help.." rasped Percy Jackson a prayer, hoping that his father would listen.

Not moments later a person stepped from behind the trash cans. "Help.."

"O-okay." Stammered the voice of a girl.

She heaved him up and draped his hand over her shoulders, carrying him into shelter.

_**-TPOTT-**_

Every now and then, Percy would fade in and out of conscious.

He'd catch a glimpse of his savior then drift away.

At some point he managed to pull out some Ambrosia and gulped a bit. And there was a point were he used the water trickling down his body to heal his wounds and bruises.

But mainly he remained drifting through the darkness.


End file.
